


I'll Stand By You

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic Idea. Gerard Way's feelings about Frank from the beginning until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

Frank was sitting in the chair pouting. He always had this way of making himself seem more pitiful then anyone that I had ever encountered in my life. "What's wrong, Frankie?"

_Tears are in your eyes_

As he turned to look at me, I saw the tears forming in his eyes. "I don't feel well today."

_Come on and come to me now_

He was always sick, he unfortunately has the Epstein-Barr virus. "Come here," I said opening my arms on the couch for him as he got up, walked over an collapsed into my arms. _Don't be ashamed to cry_ Rubbing his back, I said, "Go ahead, I got you, you can cry if you want to." And he did, he cried his little eyes out as I held him tight and kissed his forehead.

_Let me see you through_  
 _'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
 _When the night falls on you_  
 _You don't know what to do_  
 _Nothing you confess_  
 _Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

I took it upon myself to take care of him when he was sick. Even when we were performing on stage, I always went over to check on him and make sure his fever wasn't spiking too high. At night, I waited on him hand and foot. I fell in love with him and I didn't care that he was always sick. His smile was always there when his tears weren't and I knew that even through the pain, that I made him happy. There wasn't anything he could do to make me not love him, for I would love him forever and always.

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
 _Don't hold it all inside_  
 _Come on and talk to me now_  
 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
 _I get angry too_  
 _Well I'm a lot like you_  
 _When you're standing at the crossroads_  
 _And don't know which path to choose _  
 _Let me come along_  
 _'cause even if you're wrong___

And did Frank get angry, so angry that it lead to tears nine times out of ten. I always tried to get him to come talk to me but sometimes he was mad at me. He acted like I didn't get angry. I got angry all the times that he was sick. All the times that he was so sick that I feared the worst. He never stuck around though when he got mad, he'd run off who knows where and I feared that holding it inside just made it all worse for him. Why didn't he just let me in? Wasn't I always there for him? Wasn't I?

_I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

"Frankie, I won't ever leave you."

"You can't promise me that, Gee. You know everything changes with you from one minute to the next."

I sighed. He was right, as much as I would promise, nothing in life was a guarantee.

_And when..._  
 _When the night falls on you, baby_  
 _You're feeling all alone_  
 _You won't be on your own_

I watched him from a far. Things had been different with us since I had married Lynz. I tried to be there for him but he just pushed me away. Why was it that I always did things out of spite? When I all I had ever wanted in this world was to be by his side, to hold him and reassure him that he wasn't alone. Instead I had done the complete opposite.

_I'll stand by you_ I'll stand by you  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

We had our moments during the last tour, but it was never the same. I will always look out for him, even if it is from afar. And support him even if he won't care but I know Frank. He can pretend all that he wants to that he doesn't care but deep down inside he will always feel the same way about me that I feel about him.

_I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
I'll stand by you 

Even now a year has passed and I still love you. You never returned my calls or my texts or reply to me on twitter. I've heard how you are from Mikey and sometimes when he tells me how sick you are, I cry. It was suppose to be me that held you when you hurt, held you when you cried and made you feel as whole as I did when you were in my arms. I am still here, Frankie, I haven't deserted you.

_I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

Maybe the only person that ever hurt you was me.

Maybe that was why I never let anyone else hut you. 

Maybe that is why it still hurts because I still love you. 

I always will.

I will always be here, waiting for you to change your mind.


End file.
